Lies, Deceit, Betrayal
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Love, An emotion that is built upon Trust, compassion, and happiness. But where the light of Love shines, there exists a shadow. One of Lies, Deceit, and Betrayal. And this shadow, hungers for the light. Sora x Roxas, Yaoi. future twincest
1. He Won't Say it Back

**Well hi ppl. I've finally decided to walk out of my safe little bubble I call Spiritshipping (for those who don't know, it's a Yugioh GX pairing of Judai and Johan, aka jaden and jesse). **

**I've always liked sora and roxas as a couple. They're very similar and can relate to one another. But surprisingly, I find that there are BARELY any fics that have this couple. And the one-shots that do have em are all tragic. I HATE SAD ENDINGS. So those looking for a happy ending, FOR ONCE, feel free to read my fic!**

**Hopefully none of my spirishipping readers find out that I'm starting on another new fic in a different category. Hehehehe, I left them at a **_**very **_**intense cliffy. They'd kill me if they found out I started another story. **

**First KH fic! Plz enjoy!**

**P.S. if one of my spiritshipping readers somehow manages to stumble upon this…**

**I'M SORRY! PLZ DON'T KILL ME!**

**---------------------**

**Lies, Deceit, Betrayal **

**Chapter 1-He Won't Say it Back**

'_He was beautiful. He meant everything to me. He was so compassionate. His sapphire blue eyes… they were gorgeous. Kindness was seen in them, trust, and love too. He was so thoughtful, knowing the right things to say in any situation. He was so caring, carrying me in his arms when I received the smallest scratch. He was simply wonderful. He was all I needed. He was my lover. He was my angel.'_

'_Yes despite all that. How could someone like him, toss me aside uncaring, as if I was nothing? Maybe I am nothing…'_

--------------- 

My name is Sora Takaiawa. I am 18 years old. I have sapphire-blue eyes and spiky brown hair that seems to spike at every direction. I am adopted, but I still had records of my last name, so I keep it with pride. Parents died when I was little. Well… that's all you need to know about me for now.

On to my boyfriend. His name is Roxas Lee. He was adopted too. His real parents died when he was only 2. His last name is his adopted father's. He's a nice guy; kind of strict, but overall pretty decent, but I'm getting off track. 

Anyway, Roxas is 18, like me! He has golden blonde hair that spikes upwards in a different way than mine. He has the same sapphire blue eyes as me, which makes a lot of people think we're twins, although we're not related, we have been with each other for most of our life. Since we were 3… I think…

Anyway, we were best friends. We started developing feelings for each other, and at the age of 16, I confessed. What happened you ask? Did I not just say Roxas was my boyfriend? Jeez, you people don't listen. Anyway we started slow. Holding hands, hugging, then finally we kissed. Which slowly led to numerous make out sessions. Which led to where I am now. Pinned onto the bed, nude.

---------------

"Ah! Roxas! H-Harder! Faster!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Hehe, alright love." Roxas purred playfully. He quickened his pace as he continued thrusting deep into his brunette boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Sora's tightness around his member.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Sora yelled out. He couldn't think straight, all his thoughts, were about Roxas, and the pleasure he was receiving. He moaned and mewled helplessly as Roxas continued thrusting into him. 

"S-Sora! Damn… You're so tight! It feels so good!" Roxas groaned as he started bucking wildly into the smaller boy repeatedly, treasuring every moment of pleasure.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" He cried out his lover's name uncontrollably. Suddenly, Sora let out a scream of delight. "Roxas! There! Again! Hit that spot again!" The brunette begged and pleaded. 

Roxas nodded quickly before diving down to steal a quick, but passionate kiss from his lover. His lips landed upon Sora's. His tongue dove in, quickly exploring the younger boy's mouth, savoring the taste. 

He broke away, panting heavily, while saliva left a trail between their lips. The blonde quickly resumed thrusting his member into the smaller boy, moaning and groaning all the same. "Oh god, Sora!"

"R-Roxas!" The brunette mewled out. "I-I'm going to cum!"

Roxas finally realized that he too, was nearing his climax. He started to buck harder into the boy, without any restraint. He quickly took a free hand to grab his lover's erection, pumping it in tune with his thrusts to double the pleasure of the boy writhing beneath him.

"Unnn, Ahh!" Sora moaned louder. "R-Roxas! I can't hold it anymore!" 

"Hold it Sora! I'm almost there." The blonde said quickly, focusing his thrusts deeper into the brunette, feeling his climax approaching. 

"Cumming!" Sora then let out a scream of pure ecstasy, arching his back into the bed beneath him as his seed spilled over the abdomens of his lover and himself. 

Roxas moaned loudly as he thrust in deep and hard, one last time when he released his seed inside Sora. The brunette gasped as his lover's essence filled him. Roxas then collapsed on top of Sora, both breathing and panting heavily. The smaller boy turned his head to meet Roxas with a short tender kiss. 

"That… was great…" Sora panted, content smile on his face.

"Yea…" Roxas said, still worn out from his activity. He sighed as glanced at the clock in the room. It read 6:00 pm. Slowly he got up and started wiping himself off with a rag, conveniently placed next to him on a night stand. Afterwards he started slipping on his boxers and pants.

Sora rose an eyebrow. "Hey Roxas?"

"Yea?" Roxas questioned without even turning around, starting t slip on his dress shirt.

"Where're you going?" 

Roxas turned around to face his lover. "I gotta go take care of some stuff, and I think your mom is gonna be back here soon."

"Awww… but I wanted to cuddle with you!" Sora said with a pout on his face.

Roxas just let out a small chuckle as he ruffled Sora's hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, but I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

Roxas nodded as he started walking away towards the door of the bedroom, slowly. 

"Wait! Roxas." Sora suddenly said out loud.

Roxas turned around where he was standing at the entrance of the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "What is it Sora?"

The said brunette smiled widely. "I love you Roxas," he said lovingly.

The small smile on Roxas's face seemed to falter, but it quickly perked back up, unsuccessfully. A small, sad smile was on his face. "I know…" He said sadly, before he turned and walked out the door.

Sora's smile quickly turned into a frown. His blue eyes no longer happy and cheerful, but dull and melancholy.

"I wanted you to say it back to me… Like you used to…" Sora mumbled quietly under his breath, fearing that Roxas was just outside the door listening.

"Well no use being sad now!" Sora said, determined to cheer himself up. "The night's still young!"

Quickly, Sora jumped off the bed and shivered as the cold night air froze his body. Finally realizing that he was still naked, he quickly pulled up some boxers and started to put on his clothes. When he was done and satisfied with his appearance he turned on the lights in the room and walked over to the corner and sat in front of a chair, an easel in front of it.

He pulled off a large white cloth revealing a canvas. On the canvas, was a beautiful painting. Roxas and Sora sat on top of a hill. Backs facing them as they gazed at each other's eyes. Their hands were held together, fingers intertwined between them, as the sun set before them. But alas, it was unfinished. Sora has yet to complete parts ofthe painting; their clothes, parts of the sunset and parts of the background. 

He glanced over his work as he picked up his brush and palette when he noticed he didn't finish part of Roxas's face. He quickly dabbed his brush into some paint and allowed the brush hover above where Roxas's smile should be. He slowly pictured the smile he was about to paint on his canvas.

"_I love you Roxas."_

_A small, sad smile was on his face. "I know…"_

Sora quickly shook the thought out of his head, before he tried to think of Roxas's smile again, but to no avail. 

He sighed, giving up,as he put down his paints and walked over to the window sill and leaned against it; looking up into the starless sky. The moon was full though, perfectly round, like a beautiful silver ball.

The brunette sighed as he decided to go to bed early. He dragged himself over to his bed and slid in. Pulling the covers up he pulled the covers up to his neck, wishing he was still there to tuck him in. 

Sora thought deeply, searching through his thoughts. He was sad. He couldn't hide that fact anymore. He tried to think of many reasons, but only one stuck out the most.

'_Why won't he say it back?'_

---------------

Ha sad beginning I know. It'll all be good in the end I promise you that. Anyway, this chapter is a little short for my tastes, but I wanna know if anyone thinks I should continue it. 

Look! The little Review Button. IT BECKONS YOU! GIVE IN TO IT'S WILL AND CLICK IT! no seriously, click it. Reviews motivate me. If I don't get enough(when I say enough, I mean just some decent responses from different people) I don't even bother thinking about the next chapter. But the more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	2. My Friend

**4 reviews! Yay! I never expected to get that much! honest! I thought I was gonna get uh… 0, yea… I was about to delete this fic after awhile until I noticed that I actually had some reviews. So ty for the 4 people who did!**

**BCZ- well it'll be happy in the end, so :P**

**hevenstar72-lol… you haven't updated ur fic in like 5 months now! GO UPDATE!**

**Sakura Moon- yay! as the first person who reviewed me for my KH fic, u get a cookie! gives u cookie Koneko doesn't count, she's just trying to get me back on spiritshipping :P which I really should do…. Anyway! glad u thought it was good, and I know, there aren't a lot of finished Roxas/Sora stories out there, that's why I started writing one!**

**Koneko Mikagami- AAAH! dives into underground bomb shelter while white flag raises that has the words, "GOMEN" written on it And go rent kingdom hearts! it's fun :P**

**------------**

**Chapter 2- My Friend**

"So… this is why he never says it back…" Sora mumbled weakly.

The brunette flinched when he heard the moans grow even louder. Screams of pure ecstasy and delight were let out, in a very familiar voice. Sora sat down, back against the door, knees brought to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. He buried his head into his knees and kept silent. All that happened, was a tear falling from his hidden face onto the carpet.

That one tear, was a leak in a dam. And when it slipped through, the flood broke out. The poor brunette boy, released his emotions, tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Ah! Axel! Harder!" 

Sora flinched visibly again and his whole body shook. "That's right… Axel can give him what he wants… I… I've never made Roxas moan like that…" He tried to reason with himself, trying to make it seem perfectly logical as to why Roxas would leave him. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he just couldn't hold anything back.

His tears kept flowing down his cheeks; his breathing grew heavier and raspier. His cries of anguish, of sorrow, grief, depression, grew louder and louder. Sora buried his head deeper into his knees, in a desperate attempt to muffle himself. "Why Roxas… why… Not for leaving me… I can understand that perfectly…"

Sora sniffed and attempted to hold back tears, trying desperately to regain composure.

"Why Roxas… why did you say you loved me? Why… why did you lie to me?"

Suddenly his attempt at stopping his sobs failed. He burst out in tears again, angry tears; tears that reflected his emotions, tears that wanted answers now. 

"DAMN IT!" Sora yelled out on accident, slamming his fist into the door behind him.

"Who's there!" A voice rang out from inside the room.

"Crap!" Sora yelped as he quickly turned around and hastily sprinted down the stairs. 

---------

"Damn it! Who is it!" Roxas yelled assertively as he slammed the door open, wearing nothing but some jeans. He glanced around quickly to notice a figure running down the stairs. "Stop!" he yelled again as he quickly took off after it.

The figure had just got down the staircase and was running around it to get to the door. _'My chance!'_

Quickly Roxas lifted himself onto the hand railing, and threw himself over. He landed right onto the figure and pinned him on his back. "Alright you creep, who the hell are you!"

The blonde's intense glare was slowly replaced by a curious look when he realized that the person he was pinning down was crying. 

"What?" Roxas thought out loud as he raised himself off the ground a bit just enough to flip the person around to face him.

His eyed widened in shock at the figure below him. "S-Sora?"

'_No! I-I can't let Roxas see me like this!' _Sora panicked.

The brunette didn't reply, in stead he sat up and pushed Roxas off of him harshly, causing him to slam into the wall. Sora quickly crawled/ran to the door, finally being able to regain his footing and run normally. But right when he was at the door, something grabbed his ankle and caused him to trip again.

He quickly glanced back to see Roxas on the ground, one arm clutching the back of his neck while his other grasped Sora's ankle. "Sora, wait…" he managed to mumble in pain.

The smaller boy couldn't wait. He quickly pulled his leg out of Roxas's grasp and ran out the door.

---------

'_Stupid stupid stupid! I'm such an idiot, why couldn't I figure it out! All the signs! He doesn't say he loves me anymore, he's around me less, and seems dazed and bored when he is around me. If I figured it out… it might've hurt less…'_

Sora was still crying, and he was still running. Why? He doesn't know either. He just keeps running, just wanting to get away from all the pain. 

But… that pain… He knows… He knows it's in him, he can't run from it. But he wanted to try. Anything at all. He ran and ran and ran right into a park, he accidentally shoved a girl but he didn't stop, until he heard a voice.

"Sora?"

He stopped and quickly turned around to see who it was. "K-Kairi?" Sora stuttered unsure. Then looked at who was next to her. "R-Riku?"

"Sora? Have you been crying?" Riku said, worry evident in his voice.

The poor brunette just there decided to break down, as he collapsed onto his knees and sobbed his heart out, as his two friends quickly rushed over and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

---------

"Damn it! Where is he!" Roxas said exasperated. He was currently walking down the sidewalk, glancing around. He quickly ran back to his house to throw some more decent clothes on. He told Axel what was going on, and he understood everything, getting dressed as well and left.

He kept on walking and was just about to give up when suddenly he spotted Sora in the park. And he was crying while someone else was hugging him, was that Kairi?

The blonde just decided to stroll over there and walked right in front of the two. "Sora…" he said softly.

The brunette froze and when he looked up, his eyes widened, his whole body started to sweat as he began to panic. "N-no… No!" was all he could say in his shocked state.

"Sora…" Roxas said softly again while reaching to pet the brunette. But before his hand could come within reaching distance, his hand was slapped away. "Kairi?" Roxas questioned as he nursed his hand.

"Go away…" She muttered, "Haven't you caused enough pain?"

The blonde ignored her as he tried to get Sora's attention. "Sora…"

He walked closer to the two on the bench. Kairi pulled Sora in closer to her while he was still in his shocked state.

But suddenly he was yanked back and thrown onto the floor roughly. 

"Ugh…" he groaned as he winced from the pain in his head. He looked up to meet with Riku's cold, green eyes.

"Back off." Riku commanded. 

Roxas sighed. He knew he was never gonna get to Sora with these two around him. So he got up and dusted himself off and turned around. But he made sure that he shot Sora a quick "We're going to talk about this later" look. And walked off.

--------

"Now you sure you're going to be okay?" Kairi asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yea, I'll be just fine." Sora said with a fake smile.

"Okay then, call us if you need anything now. Kairi and I are going to dinner." Riku said as he and Kairi started walking back to their car.

"Okay then, bye." Sora waved as he watched the car drive off.

Sora sighed, and immediately, a depressed look forced itself onto Sora's face as he closed the door. 

"Roxas…" he mumbled quietly as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He looked around and remembered his painting. His eyes glowed red as he remembered all the past events everything Roxas had done to hurt him. The brunette quickly marched up to the painting and ripped off the cloth over it. It was happy… he loathed it…

Quickly he took his brush and dipped it into a bright, crimson red paint and was about to slash out Roxas's face, still remembering the moaning in the room, all the sounds that made his heart clench. But then… he remembered the days they were together, alone… Their first kiss… Their first time. 

He lowered his grip on the brush as tears started rolling down his cheek again. 

"NO!" He screamed aloud in rage as he gripped the brush harder again and lifted his arm in the air to slash out the blonde boy's face. But once again, he couldn't do it. He dropped his brush to the floor as he collapsed onto his knees and buried his head into his hands.

"Damn it! I-I still love you! Why do I still love you!" Sora cried out in depression.

He cried and cried, but suddenly lifted his head off. "I-I love you… I… I can't help it… If I really do love you… I would want you to be happy." 

A small sad smile etched itself onto his face as he wiped his tears. "I'm just being selfish… Roxas… As long as he's happy I'm happy." He said, effectively convincing himself although we all know that that was a big fat LIE.

Slowly, he picked himself up, and headed towards the restroom, to wash his tear-stained face and go to bed. But right when he entered the restroom, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.

"N-no! It, It can't be! I finally calmed myself. WHY! WHY DID YOU COME HERE! J-JUST GO BACK TO YOUR LOVER!" Sora screamed as hard as he could. 

Sapphire eyes watched the panicking brunette sadly. "I told you… we need to talk… Sora, _**my friend.**_"

**-----------**

**oooo! cliffy! yay! ahahahahahahhahahahahahaha! cliffies are soooooo fun :P**

**And I know this seems really emo/depressing/sad/gloomy-like but it will be happy in the end. Gah, I'll just say this now. They get back together in the end. so there.**

**And now… PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT YEARNS FOR SOMEONE TO CLICK IT!**


End file.
